


We All Go To Hell

by SinnerInSaintsClothing



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mikey Way, Danger Days Era, Dom Frank Iero, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Frank is Gerards Dom too but that doesnt matter in this fic, Fraycest, Frerard, Frikey, M/M, Mikey is a bottom bitch, Mikey is the only one who gets penetrated, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Waycest, cum is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/SinnerInSaintsClothing
Summary: While Gerard and Frank are riling the audience up with their ‘stage gay’ performance, they fail to notice that Mikey is also effected by them. After the show, Mikey hides to go and jerk off, but is caught by the both of them. A threesome ensues. Fraycest. Shameless Smut.“Take your clothes off.”“What?” Mikey looked up, confused. He definitely didn’t hear what he thought he heard.“You heard him. Take off your clothes. And tell us exactly what you were thinking about.” Gerard ordered, his arms crossed. He stepped back so his little brother could stand up.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	We All Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in January and finally finished it tonight thanks to weed XD I hope you all like it!

Mikey was trying to ignore his brother’s moans during Destroya. He was trying to ignore the way that Frank was grinding against Gerard. Really, he was trying to ignore everything but playing his bass. It was getting more difficult to do as the song went on, his cock hardening in his pants. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was that he could hide his bulge behind his bass.

This was far from the first time that he had been turned on by his brother and his best friend. It had been happening since they released Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. He closed his eyes, dirty thoughts flooding through his mind. He was pretty sure he would be going to Hell for all his obscene desires. He was terrified of anyone finding out about his darkest wants, he knew that Gerard would never be able to look at him the same way, and Frank surely would never speak to him again.

Once the set list was over, Mikey rushed off the stage, cock still half hard. He shoved his bass into the hands of a crew member and quickly went to find a dressing room. He shut the door, forgetting to lock it in his rush. He sat down on the couch, palming himself. “Fuck-” He muttered. He shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t get off to fantazing about his brother and his brother’s boyfriend fucking him.

His fingers grazed along the zipper of his pants, and he pulled it down, swiftly unbuttoning his jeans. His right hand slid into the waistband of his boxers, his long spidery fingers wrapping around his cock. He groaned softly, tightening his grasp. He pretended it was Gerard, that Gerard was the one jerking him off. He tugged on his length at a slow, steady pace. Precum leaked from the tip, his thumb spread it along his shaft. He was lost in his pleasure that he didn’t realize the door had opened. “Gerard…” He whispered, his legs spread. He wanted to slip a finger inside of himself.

“Mikey?”

Mikey froze, hearing Gerard’s voice. He shoved himself back into his boxers, “It’s not- It’s not what it looks like.” He lied, looking over at the door to see his brother. Behind him, looking a little smug, was Frank. If God cared about him, then the two would believe his lie and drop the whole thing.

“It looks like you were getting off thinking about your brother.” Frank said, walking into the dressing room. He didn’t seem as shocked as he should have been. In fact, he seemed kind of… calm about the whole thing. He shut the door behind his boyfriend, and swiftly locked it. “That’s not right, Mikey.” He looked at the younger Way brother, his eyes dark.

“No- It wasn’t- I wasn’t doing that.” Mikey said, quickly zipping up and buttoning his pants. His hand was wet with his clear precum.

“Don’t lie, Mikes.” Gerard said, seemingly recovering from the shock. He walked over to his younger brother, looking down at him, strands of his red hair falling in front of his face. “C’mon, admit it. You were jerking off thinking about me.”

Mikey’s face was red with embarrassment, his first instinct was to deny it again. But his brother had told him not to lie… and since when could he ever disobey his brother? “I… Fine. Fucking fine, I was thinking about you.” He muttered, not meeting his brother’s eyes, “I know it’s disgusting. I’m disgusting. I should be locked up in some psych ward.”

“I thought it was hot.” Frank pitched in, standing besides his boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow at Gerard, having a silent conversation with him, before looking back down at Mikey. The bass player was curled up on the couch, knees drawn to his chest in embarrassment. “Take your clothes off.”

“What?” Mikey looked up, confused. He definitely didn’t hear what he thought he heard.

“You heard him. Take off your clothes. And tell us exactly what you were thinking about.” Gerard ordered, his arms crossed. He stepped back so his little brother could stand up.

Mikey hesitantly stood, and he peeled off his shirt, “I was thinking about you,” He started, his eyes fixated on the floor, “I thought about you fucking me… and cumming inside of me.” He heard Gerard let out a small, stifled moan, and he looked up. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact his brother was into this. “And then, Frank would after you, He’d fuck me until he came too… You two would keep using me until I couldn’t handle it anymore.” He whispered the last part, trying not to be utterly mortified. Mikey took off his shoes and stripped out of his pants, leaving him left in only his boxers.

“You want us to use you like a fuck toy?” Frank asked, a smirk on his face, a devious look in his eyes.

“Yes.” Mikey didn’t even hesitate. His cock could’ve answered for him. He was still hard.

“Then get on all fours.” Frank ordered, “Now.”

Mikey dropped down to his knees, he’d regret all of this later, he’d be embarrassed later. He was in a crawling position, hands propping him up. His gaze was locked on Frank, wondering what he would want him to do.

“Open your mouth. I’m gonna fuck your throat until I cum. And Gerard is gonna eat you out until I finish. Understand?” Frank said, unzipping his pants. He got down on his knees, pulling out his cock. He was big, and already half hard. He stroked himself nice and slow, taking his time.

“I understand.” Mikey said, swallowing a nonexistent lump in his throat when he saw Frank’s cock. Would his mouth stretch that wide? He parted his lips, and before he knew it, Frank was shoving his shaft inside of him. Mikey gagged, eyes watering, lips wrapped tightly around Frank. He felt Gerard taking off his boxers and he whimpered when he felt his brother’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks.

Gerard had fantasized about this too many times, he had shared his wicked desires with Frank a long time ago, and he had been surprised when Frank wholeheartedly supported him. “Fuck, Mikey, you’re goregous like this.” He loved see his boyfriend fuck his brother’s mouth. He leaned down, spreading Mikey’s cheeks far apart. He flattened his tongue and licked a long stripe along Mikey’s tight hole.

Mikey whined around Frank’s cock, and he tried to press backwards into Gerard’s tongue, but Frank harshly grasped his hair, forcing him to stay still.

“Such a fucking whore.” Frank said, pulling on Mikey’s blond hair. “Letting your brother eat your ass like that. Who knew you were such a slut Mikeyway.” He groaned, bucking his hips into Mikey’s mouth, forcing himself deep into the man’s throat.

Gerard’s tongue-fucked Mikey as deeply as he could, opening up his brother. He sucked on his rim, and pushed his tongue in over and over. He could tell he was doing good from the way Mikey kept trying to push back into him.

Mikey was moaning, almost continuously, but it was stifled by Frank’s cock. It seemed like it ended too quickly when he felt Frank cum in his mouth. He was forced to swallow it all. And then Gerard had pulled away from him. He pulled his lips off of Frank with wet popping noise, his lips a bright red, spit slipping down his chin.

"Your turn, Gee." Frank said with a grin, looking at his boyfriend, "Use your brother's mouth. It's the only thing the cockslut's good for." He smirked down at the younger Way, "Right?"

Mikey nodded, his throat was sore, "Yes." He looked up, watching as his brother came into view. A soft whine escaped him when he saw Gerard's cock, which was just as big as Frank's. Compared to the two of them, Mikey's perfectly average dick managed to look small. "Use my mouth, Gerard." His voice came out cracked from how hard Frank had fucked his throat.

Gerard looked down at his brother, his hand cupping his face, thumb running along his red lips, "Of course, baby." He purred out, forcing Mikey's mouth open, he pushed his thick cock inside of his throat. He could see the tears in his brother's eyes. It made his cock twitch inside of him.

Mikey shuddered, he could feel tears rolling down his cheeks as Gerard used him. He moaned, and whined. He let out a surprised, sharp gasp, choking on Gerard's cock, when he felt fingers being pressed inside of him. Frank's fingers. 

"Gonna need to stretch you more than this, Mikey. If you're gonna take both of us." Frank purred out, the lust in his voice was clear. He wanted to stuff Mikey so full that the bassist cried. He slipped two fingers into him first, carefully working him open. He curled his calloused fingertips inside of him, brushing against his prostate. He had known he had found it when the man had gagged and whined on his boyfriend's cock. He was already hard again, and quite desperate to get inside the younger Way.

Mikey looked up at Gerard through his blurred vision. With every snap of his hips, Mikey was pushed back harder into Frank. He whined, he wanted more.

Apparently Frank must have somehow read his mind, because the second that thought dissipated, he felt the guitarist's swollen cockhead press into him, squeezing past his rim. It had felt so good, so perfect, that Mikey came right then and there, making a mess of the floor as he was pushed into euphoria.

"Little slut. Craving dick so bad that the second you get it you cum." Frank purred out, sinking deeper and deeper into the bassist, "Fuck, you're so fucking tight." He muttered, he reached around Mikey, placing his hand on his stomach, "You'd make such a good bitch to breed. Bet you wish you had a pussy. We'd fucking fill you up everyday til you were fucking fat and pregnant." He growled out, and smirked at Gerard.

Gerard came when he heard Frank growl. He shoved his cock deep in Mikey's mouth, making him swallow all of his cum. He moaned, watching his brother take all that he gave him. He never knew how beautiful his brother could look stuffed from both ends.

Mikey pulled off his brother’s dick, his lips puffy and eyes still red from his tears. He laid down into the floor, overwhelmed, his head buried in his arms, ass in the air. “F-Frankie-” He whined, he could feel himself slowly hardening again as Frank slammed his hips into him.

“Yeah, baby? What do you want?” Frank asked, gripping the younger Way’s hips, he slowed his pace down, pushing deep inside of him, and then slowly pulling out. He loved how his cock dragged within the bassist.

“Cum inside of me- please- Frank please cum inside of me!” Mikey cried out, he still needed more. He wanted more. He craved it. He whimpered, feeling Frank start to buck his hips harder into him. He grunted with every thrust. “Frank!” He moaned out, his prostate being absolutely abused.

Frank came with a deep growl, grasping Mikey hard, filling him to the brim. He was lost in his own bliss. But when he came back down, he was far from done. He leaned down over Mikey, curling around him, his lips pressed against Mikey’s ear, “You’re gonna take both of us, Mikeyway. You know that? We’re gonna stuff your ass so full that you won’t be able to fucking walk.” He promised him.

Mikey whined when Frank pulled out of him, he looked up at his brother. “Gee. Gee, I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me.” He begged.

Gerard leaned down, and he kissed his brother’s lips, “Soon baby. Soon.” He pulled his brother up, and he sat down on the couch, having Mikey sit in his lap, his back pressed against his chest. Gerard slipped three fingers inside of his little brother, “I’m gonna stretch you up as far as I can while we wait, okay baby boy?” He mumbled to his brother, and kissed at his neck, scissoring him.

“Gee- Yes- Fuck, right there…” He moaned, feeling the singer’s fingers brush up against his prostate. “Oh my god, I need you both inside of me- right now- fuck I don’t wanna wait…” He whined out, but he was promptly shut up by Frank kissing him.

After an agonizingly long time (roughly five, six minutes at most) Gerard had worked his whole hand inside of Mikey, fisting him open. “Okay, Mikey. We’re gonna stand up now.” He said, and he heard his brother make a noise of protest, “Sh… Frank and I will hold you.” He whispered, and he stood.

Mikey was sandwiched between Gerard and Frank, he was facing the guitarist, looking down at him with lustful, needy eyes. “Please, Frankie.” He whimpered, and he was finally given what he had been wanting. Frank helped to wrap Mikey’s legs around his waist. Gerard helped hold Mikey’s thighs up. Together they carried Mikey’s entire weight between them.

“Shhh… Easy baby.” Gerard whispered, he carefully slid inside of his brother’s sloppy, cumfilled hole, causing his little brother to moan. It made him chuckle, “You won’t be able to walk for days.” He muttered, and he grasped Frank’s cock, guiding his boyfriend inside of his brother.

Frank groaned out low, and he pulled Mikey down on both of their cocks, all the way to the fucking base, both of them balls deep. The drag of Gerard’s cock against his while being squeezed by Mikeyway was absolute bliss.

“Ah!” Mikey cried, hot tears running down his cheeks. It was too much. Oh, it was so fucking much. His hole was stretched wide, burning from the sensation of being filled by both men. “Gee! Gee-” He hiccupped, he could feel them in his throat. “It’s so much.” He gasped out, unable to say anything else. He certainly couldn’t think about anything else.

Frank leaned forward and kissed Mikey, locking lips and quickly deepening it, hoping to soothe him. He couldn’t imagine having two dicks inside of him, and honestly he was impressed that Mikey could do it. He began rolling his hips up into him, his hands on his thin waist. He wanted to wreck this boy.

Gerard’s soft lips kissed and sucked at Mikey’s neck. He was happy to mark him up. He wanted everyone to know how much of a cockslut his brother was. He matched Frank’s pace, the two of them were spearing him with perfectly timed thrusts, filling him to the brim. “So beautiful, Mikes.” He whispered. 

Mikey didn’t know how long he could possibly take this, he wasn’t sure if he could last. He threw his head back into Gerard’s shoulder, his lips parted, gasping for air. “I can’t… I can’t- I can’t last.” He whimpered, his cock was hard, flushed, and throbbing. “It’s too good.” He whined. He was useless between the two of them, only a hole for them to fill. And he loved it.

He was grunting as the two shoved into him, and pulled out to only force themselves in again. The burning had edged away to a raw pleasure. It zipped through his body like lightning, sizzling his nerves and making him desperate for more. He was clutching tighter and tighter onto Frank, crying out as they assaulted his prostate like it had personally offended them.

“I should fuck you on stage, Mikey.” Frank groaned out, he was biting at the younger Way’s right ear, while his boyfriend was biting at his brother’s left. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He purred out, “Everyone would know how much of a bitch in heat you really are.” He growled, and pulled on his lobe. He was getting close, really close, to the point that he couldn’t think clearly anymore.

Gerard’s hips began spasming, he rutted up into Mikey hard. It took only a few strokes until he was cumming inside of his brother. He knew by Mikey’s moan that he had felt how deep it had gone within him. His face was buried in his little brother’s shoulder, trying to keep him steady.

Frank came with a grunt. He held tightly onto Mikey, giving him a bruising kiss. His hand slipped up to Mikey’s cock, and he began to fiercely jerk him off. He didn’t stop when he felt him finally orgasm. He kept going, knowing he would be overstimulated.

Mikey was crying out from the harsh pleasure that ricocheted through him. He was filled with so much cum he was almost positive his stomach had bloated from it. He shook, coming down from his insane high and going limp in Frank’s arms. He was worn out. He was clearly done for the night.

Frank and Gerard helped get Mikey onto the couch, and cleaned him up together, both whispering praises and soothing words. Gerard was ready to go to the bus and pass out, but he wouldn’t until Mikey was taken care of. Frank grabbed Mikey’s clothes, and he helped to put them on the exhausted boy. 

“I’m not an invalid.” Mikey protested, but his voice was so soft and clearly tired that it was ignored. His eyes closed, and after a few minutes of hearing hastily zipping zippers and the rustling of clothes, he felt himself being picked up by Frank. He cuddled into him, and he pretended that this was fine. He pretended there would be no consequences, that they wouldn’t have to have a serious talk about what happened. For now, he was going to just bask in the afterglow.


End file.
